House of Romance, House of Triangles
by EyeofHorus333
Summary: I decided to change it to just a Jerome/Mara/Mick story I'll do the other couples in other fan fiction stories but i got into the Meromick Story and had to just do it. M for lemons in later chapters and graphic violence.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Ok so I'm doing a weird story here. Three stories are going on at once you have Jerome/Mara/Mick (Mick's an… -.- lets not go there) Jerome's not going to be in character. Mara is emotional and annoying. Then you have the Fabian/Nina and A little bit of Patricia somewhere in there. Then you have Alfie and Amber and Amber. So You'll have to keep up.

Alfie: Dude you are awesome!

Amber: Seriously you put me with alfie.

Mara: I hope I end up with Mick.

Jerome(really jealous): Yeah, Yeah, Yeah

Mick: Me too Babes

Fabian and Nina sit in the corner kissing.

Patricia: Ew.

Joy: Lol

Victor in the background: It's ten o' clock you have five minutes then I want to here a pin drop!

Me: You won't hear a pin drop if you keep yelling Victor!

Victor: Go to bed!

Me: I CAN'T I'M ON A SUGAR RUSH! YAY!(Seriously It's like six in the morning so yah.)

Here's the storyline for the three stories.

Jerome/Mara/Mick.

Mick and Mara break up and Jerome starts hanging around Mara. Mick and Mara get back together and Jerome gets jealous. Jerome pulls a prank on Mick which causes a big fight. Mick comes deadly close to killing Jerome when he grabs a bat and starts beating Jerome with it. Mara walks in and in horror watches Jerome get the crap beat out of him. Se then realizes she has feelings for both of the boys. Where the story progresses on.

Nina/Fabian/Patricia.

The three sneak down into the cellar and Fabian drinks an elixir on accident. The elixir messes with the part of the brain that has to do with love. Since Nina and Patricia are the first to he sees he falls in love with both of them. Where they both like him back.

Alfie/Amber/Mick

Amber is heartbroken because Mick dumps her for Mara. Alfie is a shoulder to cry on. Alfie drinks the elixir that makes him ill, and Amber gets really worried. Alfie comes back with his legs paralyzed and Amber helps him. Mick notices and gets jealous of his ex-girlfriend's new relationship.

Now I'm going to be working on the Jerome/Mara/Mick one the most.

READ AND ENJOY!


	2. Meromick Chapter 1

Me: Ok I now start the Meromick story (That is what I call the Mara/Jerome/Mick story Meromick) If it's the Mara/Jerome/Mick story in the Chapter I'll Put Meromick if it's the Fabian/Patricia/Nina then I'll Put Fatrina, and If it's the Amber/Mick/Alfie one I'll put Amfieck. Ok now lets go.

All of the House of Anubis cast: Those are the stupidest pairing names I've ever heard.

Me: IT WAS IMPROVISED

Jerome: I don't know I think Meromick has a nice ring to it don't you Alfie.

Alfie: Yeah it's better Amfieck.

Mick: Yeah what's up with that mate.

Me: DON'T JUDGE ME!

Patricia: It's ok Eye of Horus calm down.

Victor starts reading ancient incantation to keep Eye of horus from getting in trouble: He owns not House of Anubis He owns not House of Anubis.

Me: OK

Chapter 1

Jerome's Pov.

I watched as Mara leapt into Mick's arms. I spat silently in the corner. I hated Mick he was a user. Not like I was he used innocent girls just to get what he wanted, if he didn't get it he broke up with them. Exhibit A Amber Millington. Now he was using Mara. Mara was such a sweet, smart, funny, cute, and really innocent girl. She was always nice to everyone and fell in love with Mick.

I wanted to walk up to Mick punch him in the face and then throw him in the ocean to get raped by sharks and then eaten by them. But sadly that is frowned upon in many societies today. I listened to them talk all mushy gushy. It made me want to puke. They had no idea I was there they too were busy making out.

I made a gagging sound and the two looked at me.

"I'm sorry mate," Mick said.

What wanted to say was Shut up you womanizing freak go screw yourself get raped by sharks and then make Mara want to break up with you, for some weird reason I was obsessed with Sharks raping Mick today. "It's fine Mick"

I left the room, but kept listening.

"Mara when we kissed a second ago" Mick said then continued, "I felt no spark."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Mara asked tearfully.

"We're through" Mick said then left the room.

Mara was left there crying. I clenched my teeth and then decided to get back at Mick.

Me: Sorry it was short I tried to make it good and setup the story better please read and review.

Jerome: Mick should get raped by sharks.

Mara: What did you say.

Jerome: Nothing.

Mick: Hey guys I'm going to the beech.*leaves.*

Jerome*starts praying.*: Please let him get raped by a shark please let him get raped by a shark.

Fabian: Wow Eye of horus.


	3. Meromick Chapter 2: A dangerous Prank

Mick walks in bruised: Hey guys something weird happened while I was at the beech.

Me: What?

Mick: I got raped by sharks.

Mara worriedly: OH MY GOSH ARE YOU OK?

Jerome looking up to god mouthing this: Thank you.

Me: Jerome you worry me.

Jerome: Oh you are just mad because you don't own house of Anubis.

Me: You're right. I'm mad because I do not own house of Anubis.

Nina: When do Fabian, Patricia, and My story start.

Me: Soon.

Alfie: JUST START ALREADY!

Me: Ok.

I heard Mara crying and raced in worried. "Mara what's wrong."

"Mick" She cried into my shoulder.

Note to self kill Mick.

"It's ok Mara, You deserve better than Mick," I shushed her, "He doesn't want you Mara, he wants what you can give him. You didn't give it to him so he dumped you, same thing happened with Amber."

"You're right Jerome," Mara cheered up, "Thanks"

She kissed me on the cheek and raced off. I stood there holding where she kissed my cheek. I was smiling like the Joker. I still had one problem getting back at Mick.

Miniature sharks Nah they wouldn't rape Mick for them to do that they would have to have years of training. I know exactly what to do I thought.

12 A.M.

I snuck out of my room down the stairs very quietly. I was going to pull my prank on Mick, he slept in his underwear so I was going to put him in one of the classrooms with out his blanket. I did it quietly and slowly. Careful not to make a sound to alarm Victor. I put him in the Theatre class.

Next day around Noon.

I sat in Theatre waiting for Mick to wait up.

"To be or not to be That is the question" Mr. Winkler quoted Shakespeare.

At that point Mick stood up in his briefs. I could not resist.

"Mr. Winkler, I think the real question has just been answered Boxer…" I paused cracking up "Or briefs."

There was a loud roar of laughter from the students. Mr. Winkler just stood there confused and turned around.

"MICK PUT SOME CLOTHES ON BOY" The theatre teacher yelled

Mick just stood there blushing a cherry red. He raced out the door to Anubis House. I followed him there.

We got to the house and I made a bad joke after he got his clothes on.

"Hey Mick nice not so tidy or whitey tidy-whitey" I joked.

He punched me "Don't ever embarrass me again. Don't ever do that again."

I swung back but he caught my arm.

"Oh Jerome you're gonna pay." Mick yelled grabbing a base ball bat.

He struck me with it and I screamed as pain shot through my body I heard bones cracking.

Mara's POV.

I heard a scream after I entered the house and decided to check it out. It was blood curdling and desperate. I raced to the source Mick's room. I saw blood coming from Jeromes broken body on the floor. Jerome just laid there as he was being hammered by Mick. I screamed and Victor raced down stairs.

"MICK YOU JERK LEAVE JEROME ALONE" I yelled grabbing the bat.

Victor watched "Mick boy your father will not be pleased."

Mick growled "Shut it Pin head before I drop you."

I held Jerome while I gazed around the room and the blood splattered walls. Jerome was so blood y and injured you couldn't tell he was a human.

"Trudy call the hospital" I yelled frightfully.

"Don't leave me Jerome" I cried.

" I won't" Jerome said dimly.

Jerome: NO WHY DID THAT HAPPEN TO ME.

Mick: You made me look like a Donkey named Jack.

Mara: Poor Jerome come here.

Mara hugs Jerome.

Jerome mouthing to the Lord: Thank you.

Me rolls my eyes.

Jerome: Best day ever.

Mick: Back off my lady Jerome.

Mara: Don't make me do to you what you did to Jerome.

Mara grabs bat.

Me: *takes bat away.*

OK HOW DID YOU LIKE IT?

People who reviewed.

Reid-and-Review-plzz: Nice to know you liked it that much. I liked that joke also. XD

Aleprbla-Thanks for the compliment. I like writing comedically for the fact that my life is so serious that writing comedic fan fiction makes my life more fun. I know the break up was fast I write funny and my story moves fast for no apparent reason. Thanks again for the compliment.

P.S. I love your fan fiction Sneaking out past ten. I love the Jerome and Mara story.


	4. Meromick Chapter 3: Feelings Revealed

Me: Ok so I'm doing this chapter then I'm doing the Fatrina Story.

Alfie: When do the lemons start.

Me: Later. Sorry guys getting to the point where I need to with the characters emotionally, mentally, and physically.

Amber: Take all the time you need.

Me: Thanks.

Jerome: Mick got raped by sharks me happy.

Me O.O: Jerome you worry me.

Mara hugging Jerome: Don't worry Jerome I will hug you till you get better.

Jerome =D: Thanks.

Mick in corner: **

Me: Censored it I saved you guys.

Mara POV

I sat in the hospital room by Jerome. The blue and white tiled room was fairly large. It was nice that I had a recliner for me to use for sitting and sleeping. But I was more worried about Jerome.

"Jerome" I whispered

"Yes" He replied softly.

"Why did you do that to Mick" I asked.

"He hurt you," Jerome answered, "I wanted Revenge."

"But, why?"

"Because I fancy you, a lot, like, more than you could ever know"

I smiled wide "Thanks Jerome I like you too"

He held his hand out weakly for me to hold, I took it and held it tight. Not wanting to let go. Seeing him like this was awful for me. I wanted to go back to the house grab the bat that Mick had used on Jerome and shove it up his snotty, snobby, womanizing, perverted little… Let's not even go there.

Jerome smiled weakly at me and I smiled back.

Jerome POV

I FANCY YOU! A LOT! WHAT WAS THAT YOU MORON.!

I smiled at her not knowing what else to do.

"Would you like a drink" She asked me.

"I would like a Lemon Iced Tea, Thanks for asking," I chuckled, "I'm parched."

I saw Trudy walk into the door.

"Sorry I wasn't here earlier but I was in the middle of dinner with Fabians Uncle Ade" She laughed.

"It's fine Trudy I have Mara to keep me company" I smiled at Mara.

"Mara's going to have to go back to school I'm afraid dear." Trudy sighed.

"NO I'M NOT LEAVING HIM" Mara screeched I could feel fear and worry in her voice.

"Mara I'll be fine" I said, "Go to school"

Me: What do you think?

Jerome: I liked it.

Mara: Me too.

Mick: It was short like you but other than that it was ok.

Me: You die for that short joke (I am very short though)

Alfie: Can Geico save you fifteen percent or more on car insurance, Does Eye of Horus want Mick to get raped by sharks. (You see Mick getting raped by sharks and Eye of Horus "YES TAKE THAT YOU SICK LITTLE BASTARD)

Me: He he that was funny.

Alfie thanks.

A/N.

aleprbla- That's right Mick deserves to die. Thanks for the compliment once again I love your story Sneaking out past Ten it is really good you need to keep going.

Dally2- Yeah it's a fun way to say I don't own house of Anubis and it let's me have some fun. I KNOW RIGHT!

naru7- Thanks.


End file.
